This invention relates to swimming pool cleaning devices generally, and more specifically to an improved tool to remove debris from a swimming pool utilizing a frame with a net retained thereon by a retaining member.
Prior art devices, sometimes called xe2x80x9cpool rakesxe2x80x9d, have utilized a modular approach to attempt to permit replacement of parts of the rake that may tend to wear out. Among such prior art modular devices is the Aquapro #BR18. Such devices typically include a replaceable net sized and configured to fit a frame, a replaceable elongated clip to hold the net to the frame, and attachment means to attach the frame to a handle or pole.
These prior art attempts to permit assembly and/or replacement of parts have been less than satisfactory. Among other things, the prior art devices of which this inventor is aware do not permit ready assembly or removal of the elongated clip from the frame. In certain circumstances, a screwdriver or other implement is required to accomplish the removal, by prying the clip from the frame. Sometimes this removal is so awkward or difficult that the net, the frame, and/or the clip itself can be further damaged or destroyed during the operation, or the user""s hands can be injured.
In addition, although some prior art clips are assertedly shaped to assist in scooping up debris, their actual shape does not provide a smooth, uninterrupted ramping surface to urge the debris into the net.
Additionally, many prior art tools of this type are not adequately designed to withstand the forces that can be generated from normal use, and therefore break at the neck of the attachment to the handle or pole. This can result in catastrophic failure of the tool requiring replacement of the frame member, damage to the net, and related problems and costs.
It is, therefore, an object of my invention to provide an improved tool for cleaning debris from swimming pools, including the combination of frame means forming a mouth portion and net means covering the mouth portion, with retaining means for retaining the net means in operative relationship with the frame means. In the preferred embodiment, the retaining means has a first portion that extends from the frame means when the retaining means is operably assembled with the frame and net. That first portion of the retaining means includes a front surface with a first edge configured to contact a surface of the pool and a second edge positioned rearwardly with respect to the first edge as the tool is normally moved through the pool water. The second edge is positioned inwardly from the first edge with respect to the mouth of the frame, and the front surface constitutes a smooth transition between the first and second edges. Thus, the front surface and the first and second edges are configured to scoop debris from the pool surface and direct it away from the first edge and toward the second edge, and thereafter into the net means.
Another object of my invention is the provision of a tool of the aforementioned character, in which the retaining means is fabricated from a flexible, resilient material, in a generally U-shaped cross-section. Among other things, the shape memory of the material permits the leg portions (or one of them) to be temporarily and readily deformed to release the clip or retaining means from the frame and thereby permit the net to be replaced, initially assembled, and/or reassembled.
To assist in this operation, preferably at least the one aforementioned leg portion further includes gripping means to permit a user to readily grip and manipulate the leg portion and a corresponding detent means to and from the normally engaged relationship with respect to the frame means, to accomplish the aforesaid engagement and disengagement. The gripping means preferably includes a grippable portion extending outwardly from the frame means beyond a plane defined by the outer surface of the at least one leg portion.
Yet another object of my invention is the provision of a tool of the aforementioned character in which the frame means is fabricated from metal or plastic and includes an elongated, curved frame portion, and the frame portion has first and second ends welded or bonded to a tubular attachment means, with the welding or bonding occurring over a sufficient area to provide improved strength in comparison to prior art devices. The attachment means is preferably configured conventionally, to permit attachment of the tool to handle or pole means.
Still another object of my invention is the provision of an improved retaining device for retaining a net on a frame whereby the assembled net, frame and retaining device may be utilized to clean debris from swimming pools. The preferred retaining device includes an elongated body with a substantially U-shaped cross-section, the cross-section including a central web and leg portions extending therefrom. The interior surfaces of the web and the leg portions are configured to grippingly engage and retain the net on the frame when the device is operatively assembled therewith. The web means has an exterior surface defined by a first edge and a second edge, and the first and second edges and the exterior surfaces are preferably configured to form a smoothly sloping surface. This smooth, uninterrupted slope permits the assembled net, frame and retaining device to be moved through the swimming pool and to urge any debris away from the first edge and toward the second edge, and thereafter into the net.
An additional object of my invention is the provision of an improved retaining device of the aforementioned character, in which the leg portions are fabricated from a flexible, resilient material and include detent means for engaging the frame when the leg portions are in their normal unflexed configuration, the leg portions further include gripping means to permit a user to grip and manipulate the leg portion (or portions) and its corresponding detent means to and from its normal position to permit engagement and/or disengagement of the retaining means with or from the frame.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and the accompanying drawings, which are for the purpose of illustration only.